


A Million to One

by MrProphet



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, War of the Worlds - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	A Million to One

“Whatcha reckon that is, Sarge?” Nobby asked.

“Don’t know, Nobby,” Sergeant Colon replied. “I mean, it’s some big green glowy thing flying through the air, obviously.”

Nobby sniffed. “I were talking to one of them astronomers the other day,” he said.

“Really? How’d that happen?”

“Well, they’ve got a lot of expensive equipment them astronomers, all brass and lenses and fine precision craftsmanship, an’ a lot less security on their places than the brass-workers and lens-makers ‘ave on their shops. I stopped by to talk to this guy about ‘ow easy it would be for some ne’er do well to break in through the window.”

“Is that right, Nobby.”

“Honest, Sarge; I were there on duty. Anyway, this bloke ‘appened to be ‘ome.”

“When you stopped by to talk to him, he ‘just happened’ to be in?”

“Yeah, ‘sright. Anyway, we ‘ad a little chat about these ‘ere green flares,” Nobby went on. “Seems they comes from another turtle.”

“Another turtle?” Colon scoffed. “That’s crazy talk!”

“No, really. That star up there is really another turtle. ‘E showed me through ‘is telescoop.”

“Well, if that’s not the weirdest thing,” Colon said. “And these green lights?”

“Come off the other turtle and get sort of… drawn to this one, like cats sniffin’ after a lady cat.”

As they watched, the flare they had been watching streaked across the sky and plunged towards the Disc, trailing a long tail of green gas behind it.

“So, if these things come from another turtle…”

Nobby shook his head. “Nah; I asked that. This astronomer bloke tol’ me it were alright. Chances of anyfing comin’ from another turtle; million to one.”

“A million to one?” Colon asked.

“’E said.”

“A  _million to one?_ ”

Nobby and Colon exchanged a worried look as the flare dipped towards the Sto Plains.

“We’d better tell the Captain.”


End file.
